Step Inside
by Marvelette
Summary: Alexis and her sister, Ashley, have finally found a way into the Marvel Universe where they meet their heroes. However, trouble starts when Magneto and other well known super villains capture the two and try to get information. Will their heroes care enough to save them or are they completely on their own in the place they'd tried for the last two years to reach?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so... yayyy! I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters, however, I do own the three characters you meet in this chapter. Well, not technically, because two of them are my brother and sister, but I kind of own. Yeah...just read.**

Chapter 1: the thousandth wish

It was an average day at home. I had been laying on my bed reading some of my dad's old comics, X-Men of course. I had already read them all a dozen times, but this was my absolute favorite one. I had just gotten to the part where Jean Grey was teasing Cyclops about how Gambit took her breath away when my sister ran into the room. Without even glancing at me, she slammed the door and held it shut laughing maniacal. Seconds later my little brother was beating on the door, screaming for her to open it. Calmly I closed my comic, placed it on top of our TV stand, and in three steps I was at my door.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" I asked exasperated. Couldn't these kids give me a moment's peace.

" We're playing tag," she choked out between giggles. Daniel was still beating on the door, so I pulled Ashley out of my way and let the screaming four-year-old in. Before he could attack her, I scooped him up and sat back down on my bed.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" I asked smiling. He tried to squirm out of my arms.

"Me and Ashley are playing tag." He smiled up at me.

"Well can't you and Ashley play tag in yonder?"

"Dad said for us to play in here," Ashley told me smirking. I couldn't stand it when she did that. Forget terrible twos. Nine year olds have got to be the most annoying. Of course she was bearable sometimes, but here lately all she wanted to do was see how annoying she could be before starting a fight.

"Go to the playroom." I tried to sound as commanding as possible.

"No. What were you doing anyway?" she inquired coming to sit beside me on the bed.

"Reading," I answered shortly.

"Reading what?"

"X-Men," I grinned. I absolutely loved the X-Men and had spent the last two years learning everything about them possible. Ashley and I had already decided that we would someday go to the Marvel Universe and meet our heroes. The only question was, how. At fourteen, I had yet to figure out inter-dimensional travel. Someday though, I would definitely meet them.

"Well we're gonna watch TV," Ashley told me, already reaching for the remote.

"Fine," I answered, picking up my comic book and walking out of the room. Now in the messy playroom, I sat on the worn, gray couch and began where I'd left off, ignoring the sound of Spongebob playing in the next room.

I contentedly read over the now familiar pages, hearing their voices in my head, imagining how each character would say their parts. By, now I had seen just about every TV show and read every story I could find on them. I knew every X-Man's powers and weaknesses and after deciding to go to the Marvel Universe I had learned as much as possible about the other Marvel characters as well. Someday, I thought to myself. Someday.

A few pages later, looking at my watch, I noticed that it was 4:44. Closing my eyes I made a wish. Even though I had wished for it a thousand times, I wished that I could go to the Marvel Universe. I was persistent. Once I set my mind on something it was going to happen, logically possible or not. After a few seconds of nothing happening I shrugged. A line from a book my mom used to read to me ran through my head. _Reading is the magic key, to take you where you want to be. Suddenly the book that Alice had been holding became a giant screen. She stepped on through to Bible Land and came upon this scene. _It was the main line in all of the Alice in Bible land series. We used to read those stories every night. Basically, it was about a girl named Alice who, every time the airmail bird brought her a letter, went into Bible land and watched the stories happening.

If only it were that easy. Sighing, I picked up another of my comics. This one had a picture of the Professor Xavier institute for higher learning. I hadn't even open the comic yet, when out of nowhere a white bird starts banging against the window. I jumped surprised, and stared at it. The little thing was still beating repetitively into the window. Startled, I stood up and walked slowly to the window. Seeing me, the little bird flew right outside hovering just in front of the window, waiting. Uncertainly, I lifted the window just high enough for the bird to get through, half expecting it to attack me. It flew in and perched on the toy box. I had been so startled by the little bird, that I didn't even realize until now that it had a letter in its beak, which it dropped on the toy box and the flew back outside.

I knew without reading it what would be on the note, but I simply could not believe it until I had opened it. Right there in bold letters were the words:

_**READING IS THE MAGIC KEY**_

_**TO TAKE YOU WHERE YOU WANT TO BE**_

I spun around and looked at the comic that had now grown to be about six feet tall and stood on its own in the middle of the room. I couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream. What are you thinking, a voice in my head screamed, this is completely real. I took a shaky step towards the portal and reached my hand inside. It shimmered like water but held no resistance. Taking a deep breath, and closing my eyes, I stepped through.

**A/N Sooooo... what did you think? Good, bad, okay? Please review and tell me. As soon as I get one review, I'll write my next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. I know I said I wouldn't post this until I got a review, but I couldn't wait any longer. If you think anyone seems out of character, please review and tell me. Read on.**

Chapter 2: Introductions

Just as I stepped through, someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Ashley grinning hugely.

"Hey," she giggled. I glared down at her. Well, I couldn't be all that mad. We had done it.

"Were you really going to come without me?" she asked hurt. I felt bad. I should have called her.

"I wasn't sure if it was safe," I floundered for an excuse.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes. She started to walk through the gate.

"Wait!" I grabbed her arm. "What if there's some sort of security system.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Really Alexis?" she sighed.

"Remember that one episode of X-Men Evolution when Spike was skateboarding and almost got blown up by that... thing? Then Wolverine saved him."

"OH yeah... I forgot about that. Well, we'll just have to be careful." With that she started walking.

The grounds were so pretty. The grass green and plush and he huge red brick building towered ahead. So far no one had shot at us at least. A few bushes lined the building, which was a huge mansion. I had seen this place so many times and yet it was almost completely different when I was actually there. We stood in front of the door, not sure what to do. Ashley reached up and, without hesitating, banged three times on the door. I glanced down at her and grabbed her hand tightly in mine. Time seemed to stand still. I could feel my heart beating a hundred miles an hour and butterflies began hammering around in my stomach. I wasn't sure if it was out of anticipation or fear. Who would answer the door?

After what seemed like an hour, the door opened to reveal a tall, beautiful African-American with beautiful long white hair. I would know her anywhere. This was Ororo Munroe, Storm herself. She looked nothing like the actress. This woman was a lot taller, with high cheekbones and stronger looking. She was in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. I was speechless.

"Can I help you, child?" Storm asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Um... hi I'm Alexis and this is my sister, Ashley, we um... need to talk to Professor Xavier... please." I wasn't sure if she could even hear me. I couldn't get any volume. She seemed to understand me anyway, because her expression softened and she opened the door wider.

"Come inside," she said smiling. The house was beautiful on the inside. The first room was a soft brown with a deep red carpet that led up two grand staircases. We walked right past them and went into a room behind them. This room was a huge library. I would have to come back here later and see what kind of books I could find.

Storm led us through a door to our right and there sat Professor Xavier. He looked just as I expected. He was sitting in his signature futuristic wheelchair with a red blanket draped over his lap. He was completely bald of course, but didn't look quite as old as in the movie. He was about mid forties...maybe. He smiled warmly at us, his eyes twinkling.

"Storm, who is this?" He asked amused. I was sure my face was burning, but I didn't care. Professor Xavier was sitting right in front of me.

"This is Ashley and Alexis, Professor," she informed him in her deep voice.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath. "Hello Professor Xavier... we kinda came here from a different dimension." His eyebrows shot up in surprise. I probably sounded like an idiot.

"Explain." He gestured for me to continue.

"Well..." It all came in a rush, "we come from a dimension where the X-Men don't exist. Well, you do, but only in comic books and movies and tv shows. So, because the X-Men are our heroes, I wished to come to the Marvel Universe. I didn't think it would actually work. I mean, I must have wished to come here a thousand times before. Somehow, though it worked and I was hoping we could finally meet our heroes."

"So, we're your heroes?" he asked amused.

"Yes sir." I replied completely serious.

"Do you know how to get back?" He asked me.

"We think we'd just walk back through the book," Ashley replied.

"The book?" Storm asked us.

'' Yeah, that's how we got here." Ashley told her. "Alexis was in the playroom reading comic books and she made a wish Then this bird appears out of nowhere and starts banging on the window. When she let it in, it left a note and when she read it, her comic book grew to about six feet tall. Then she started to go through it without me, but I grabbed onto her arm and went with her. I didn't know if it was going to close when she went through it or not. What did the note say, Alexis?

I looked at her for a minute and said slowly, "Reading is the magic key to take you where you want to be. Remember? It's exactly like the Alice in Bible land stories."

"Freaky..." she said shaking her head. "So can we meet the rest of the X-Men?" she asked Professor Xavier.

"Well, I'm sure they'd all like to meet you, but we don't usually have 'normal' people here. I'm not sure how they'll react."

"They'll love it! It'll make them feel good to know that there's two normal people who absolutely love them. Please Professor, we_ have _to meet them. They're the most amazing people in the whole Marvel Universe!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ashley agreed.

"Okay," he conceded. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute. I knew he was calling everyone together. It made me smile. Storm, who had been mostly silent smiled down at me. I had a sudden urge to hug her, to make sure she was real. Instead I looked down and started twirling a strand of long, blonde hair around my finger. My hair looked something like Emma Frost's, very long, very blonde, and in my opinion very beautiful.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive. I was a little surprised at how many there were. They weren't all supposed to be here at the same time... and yet somehow they were. Not surprisingly, the first to arrive was a tall muscular man with dark brown hair and red sunglasses. Scott Summers a.k.a Cyclops. He was completely serious and kind of frowned at us, sadly. Right behind him was a fiery redhead with a swimsuit model's build. This was the famous Jean Grey. I wondered if she was the Phoenix yet. I saw a flash of blue and then there was a puff of black smoke, a strange smell that I guessed was brimstone, and suddenly there was a fuzzy blue elf with almost glowing yellow eyes standing in front of me. I really should have been expecting it, but I still jumped a little. He gave me an apologetic smile and looked like he was waiting for me to scream. Instead I deliberately took a step towards him and smiled.

"Nightcrawler," I laughed, "You scared me." I put my hand on my chest and huffed dramatically. For a second he looked taken aback.

"Forgive me Fraulein." he said in his thick German accent. "I didn't mean to frighted such a beautiful young lady." I bit my lip and smiled.

"Sein ordnung (It's okay)" I replied. I was a little obsessed with Nightcrawler, so I started taking German. The amazed look on his face was priceless. The hours of studying were so worth it. When I looked around a few of others who had arrived when I was distracted were also amazed and staring at me awkwardly.

"What?" I asked innocently, "Am I not allowed to learn German?"

"It's because she's in love with Nightcrawler," Ashley whispered to the room. Everyone laughed. I glared down at my sister.  
"I am not! He's just my second favorite character is all," I tried to explain.

"Who's your favorite," Storm asked me.

"Wolverine," I told her blushing a little, mostly because he was already in the room.

"Why the heck is _he_ your favorite?" Cyclops asked me.

"Because he's awesome! Me and Ashley know _everything_ about him! He's the best there is. Literally!" I exclaimed.

"You know everything?" a Canadian voice asked. He came to stand in front of me. Even though I was a full three inches taller, he was very intimidating. I brushed it off and replied, "Yes, I know all about your past and would be happy to tell you anything you want to know. That is... if we could stay at least one night." I looked imploringly at the professor. "We won't be any trouble, I promise and we'll tell everyone everything we know. Please." I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you may stay," he replied nodding his head once and smiling. I beamed.

"Everyone this is Alexis and Ashley," he told the now full room. "They will be staying here for as long as they'd like and you have my full permission to start bombarding them with questions," he finished winking at us. I giggled.

"Okay," I looked around the room at the others who had now gathered. There were so many X-Men. "What do you want to know?"

**Okay so what did you think? Just click that little button and tell me. (Makes sad puppy dog eyes)**

**Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here you go. **

Chapter 3: embarrassment

I met a few people's eyes. I hoped I could answer their questions.

"Will we ever reach our cause?" a stern voice asked. Of course Cyclops would ask this. I looked down at my sneakers. I wasn't entirely sure if they ever did, or not.

"I... don't really know, but they're still making X-Men comics today and the newest X-Men movie is coming out in 2014." It took me a second to understand their incredulous faces.

"Jest wut year are y'all frum, sugar?" I heard a familiar southern accent ask. Rogue was one of Ashley's favorites, so I knew without even looking that my sister was beaming.

"In our dimension it's 2013," I replied. "I'm guessing by everyone's hair, that we're now in the eighties." I laughed.

"What do you mean by our hair?" Jean asked me.

"Well, your hair will change over the years. It starts off long and curly, then it gradually gets shorter, until one day Storm has a Mohawk and Emma Frost has hair barely past her chin." Storm looked horrified. A few people were laughing, trying to picture their third in command doing something so outrageous.

"Who's Emma Frost?" I wasn't sure who asked. Here was the fun part. I loved showing off.

"Emma Frost a.k.a the White Queen is the leader of the hellfire club and an extremely powerful telepath," I got a sly thought and just had to add, "She's also one of Scott's future girlfriends." I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the glare Jean was giving Scott. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. That's when Ashley felt that she had to save him.

"It's not his fault. Jean was dead." Everyone stared at her shocked. Did she ever think before she spoke? Of course not!

"It's no big deal really. She dies like every year. Trust me, she comes back every time."

"What do you mean she comes back every time?" Cyclops asked me, now protectively holding his future wife.

I rolled my eyes. "I mean you're all gonna die _at least _once, but the writers hate for anybody to stay dead, so every time someone dies they always come back somehow."

They all stared at me like I'd just grown a second head. I knew they were all probably wondering how they'd die, but no one had the guts to ask. I gasped and remembered something. I had just recently read a comic where Iceman, the absolute hottest of them all (ha-ha get it? _Ice_man _hot_? Never mind), had turned evil and had to be killed by Colossus.

"Is Bobby Drake here?" I asked, deciding to use his real name. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to recognize him. Would he look like the movie or the comic book or any one of the many marvel TV shows? Besides, there was a group of like twenty people, so he could have been behind someone.

A few seconds later, a cute boy with mouse brown hair walked up to me. He was about three inches taller than me and looked around sixteen, maybe seventeen. He looked more than a little confused as to why I'd just called him out. (... and really cute.) Why on earth would he go evil? I made my tone sound severe and hoped this would work.

"Sometime in the future you turn evil," I watched his eyes widen a little and cut him off before he could protest. "I have no idea why. You just did and later I found out that Colossus had to kill you." He glanced over at the seven foot tall Russian. Ashley laughed.

"She thinks you're really hot and cried for like an hour when you died,"she whispered very loudly.

"I did not!" I cried outraged. "It was like less than a minute... and I cry every time someone dies." Great now he was smirking at me. I honestly had cried for a few minutes when he'd died. I couldn't help it was in my top ten list of favorite X-Men, but what teenage girl is going to admit something like that?

"Alexis, denying it isn't going to make him like you," Ashley 'whispered' loud enough for the whole room to hear. I glared daggers at my sister, who smiled sweetly at me.

"Who said I wanted him to like me?" I asked trying not to glance over at him or any of the now chuckling adults.

"It's okay, every girl thinks I'm _hot,_" he told me cockily. Shoot, why did my sister feel the need to embarrass me like this. At least he gets the hot and cold joke. Why couldn't I think of a good comeback?

"I do not," I said lamely. My cheeks and ears were flaming, probably somewhere close to the color of Jean's hair. Thankfully she decided to save me at that moment.

"Alexis, why don't you come with me and I'll find you both a room."

"Okay," Ashley replied already heading for the door. I just nodded and followed them back into the library and up the staircase, into the dorms. Jean smiled at us before opening a the door to our room.

**Hope you liked it. I promise the next one will be longer... and more descriptive.**


End file.
